The present invention relates to a chip card reader, i.e. a device for reading cards on which information is stored in a semiconductor chip which is mounted to the card. More particularly, the invention relates to chip card readers which utilize a moveable spring-loaded carriage in which the card is received.
In card readers of this type, the chip card is introduced into the carriage through an opening. Through pressure on the movable carriage against opposing spring pressure, the card reaches the read position at which it is held, for example, by a cam. After the card has been read, it is pushed back by the carriage. To read the card, a carriage mounted contact means is used and connected to the rest of the necessary circuitry by a multi-lead ribbon conductor.
After frequent use of the reader this ribbon conductor fails due to high buckling and bending loads. This disables the chip card reader.